Love That Reunites
by daydreamer4life2011
Summary: NOTE: Although this started out as a one shot, I have changed it to be a multi-chapter fic. After Damon's death, he and a grieving Bonnie are reunited. But what happens when Damon goes AWOL? Will Bonnie take Damon back, or will Matt step in?
1. Chapter 1

**This is no longer a one shot, and more chapters are to be uploaded soon. Yaaay :D**

**Because of this recent development, this chapter will serve as an intro to the main story. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love That Reunites<strong>

Bonnie sat in the woods alone. There was a creek beside her, and she listened to it as it bubbled and sputtered. Shining down on her through the tree tops, the sun's rays gave her claret locks a fiery glow. She let her fingers glide gently along the water's surface.

Shortly after Damon died, Bonnie came to this spot in the woods and sat there every day. She remembered everything that she had thought to herself back then.

_Damon was always in the woods, so I know I can find him there. He can't be dead. He just _can't_ be. This is Damon Salvatore that we are talking about. I will come to these woods every day until he shows up. And when he does, he'll have that arrogant smirk on his face when he explains to me that it was all a cruel joke, and that he had never really died. I'll only be mad at him for a minute, but then I'll tell him how I really feel. I'll tell him what I've should have said all along. I'll tell him that I love him._

After visiting this spot in the woods every day for a month, Damon still hadn't shown up. Bonnie had to except the fact that he was really gone and there was no returning. When this revelation finally hit her, it reduced Bonnie to a bundle of sobs. _Why didn't I love him when I had the chance?_

No longer waiting for Damon to return, Bonnie instead came here to voice aloud all the things that she wished she would have told him. And since the wood had been his territory, Bonnie felt that it connected her to him even though he was gone.

Today, however, Bonnie could only sit and think. The flashback came so suddenly and brought nostalgia so deep that she could hardly bear it.

It was during a rare, and short-lived, period of quiet in Fell's Church. There were no crazed vampires terrorizing the town, and the werewolves were elsewhere too. It was a spring day and the air was beautiful. Bonnie would be a fool not to get out and enjoy it, and since Meredith was in North Carolina visiting relatives and Elena was with Stefan, she had decided to visit the creek that they played in when they were children.

By the time she got to the there, she was burning alive in her clothes. Although the day was lovely, there was still a chill in the air so Bonnie had decided to throw on some leggings and a big t-shirt to go up under her hoodie and jogging pants. Even after removing the hoodie, Bonnie still couldn't seem to cool off, and the sun beaming down on her did nothing to help.

_Why did I put so much on?_ Thinking to herself, Bonnie eyed the crystal clear water longingly. _I'm the only one around, _she thought._ And if I don't cool down, I'll melt!_

Looking over her shoulder to make sure that she was truly alone, Bonnie stripped down to her underwear and, clothes, socks, and shoes strewn aside, sank into the cool water. "Aaaaah. So much better," she said as she floated on her back.

Bonnie closed her eyes and could literally feel the heat rising from her body as the water cooled her down.

"I see that the redbird is enjoying a bath, is she not?" Bonnie's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets when she opened them – and she nearly drowned when she tried to stand in the water instead of float.

Strong arms engulfed Bonnie and pulled her out of the water as if she weighed nothing. She began to struggle until she realized who was holding her. Ebony eyes, tainted with amusement, met her scared brown ones. Bonnie could feel the flat muscles of Damon's body against her now shivering one. Simultaneously, Bonnie's fear melted into relief and then to agitation and embarrassment. "Oh Damon, thank goodness it's you!" she said. And then angrily, "Damon, what do you think you're doing?"

"I believe that I was saving you from certain death. Would you have preferred it if I had let you drown?" Damon replied coolly.

"Well, no. But if you hadn't of surprised me, I wouldn't have gone under in the first place. Now please let me go. _I'm in my underwear._" Although Bonnie thought she was mistaken, she was sure that she saw Damon blush when she said this. _Had he not noticed? _she thought to herself. _Maybe he thought that I was in a bikini._

Damon let her go and kindly turned his back as Bonnie gathered her clothes and shoes and dressed at record speed. At this point, Bonnie was just glad that she had kept her underclothes on. The thought of not only being caught by surprise, but being caught naked as well, was so embarrassing that it was nearly painful. "Okay, you can look now," Bonnie said to Damon.

When Damon turned to face her, Bonnie noticed something odd. _Is he…is he LAUGHING?_ It was true. Damon had found the whole thing comical, and holding back peals of laughter proved to be a losing battle. Damon doubled over and clutched his stomach. He was laughing so hard, and at that moment Bonnie was too amazed to be offended. Bonnie had never heard Damon laugh before, and she assumed that she never would. It just wasn't in his nature. But here he was now, red in the face, and indeed laughing.

"Okay…" she said. "You can stop now." Bonnie approached him. "Did you hear me?" In response, Damon fell at her feet laughing harder than ever. When Bonnie took a moment to consider how she had reacted when he found her, not to mention the state that she was in, she found herself on the ground next to Damon because she couldn't stop laughing either.

When the merriment died down several minutes later, Bonnie realized that she and Damon had locked eyes and had stayed that way for some time. Usually his eyes were dark, cold, and endless, as if they contained the night sky themselves. But at this moment they gave off only pleasure and warmth. The two of them sat up.

Damon surprised Bonnie by sweeping away the wet hair that was stuck to her face and planting a kiss on her forehead. Then, without waiting for her reaction, Damon again kissed her forehead, and then her cheek, and then her lips. Each gesture of affection being soft and quick.

Fast forward nearly a year later, and it is spring and Bonnie is at the same creek, but Damon is not there.

"Why did you have to go?" Bonnie asked aloud.

"I'm right here." replied a voice that had made her heart skip so many beats in the past.

Bonnie whirled around to find a person who sounded like, and who certainly looked like, the Damon Salvatore that she missed so much. But it couldn't really be him, could it? Bonnie stood.

"Damon?" she replied feebly, taking a step back. _This can't be real, _she thought to herself. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead. I saw you die!" Bonnie continued to step back as Damon slowly stepped forward. _It's too good to be real._

"My little redbird. It's me." Damon, if it really was Damon, spoke as softly as he could. He was no longer walking towards Bonnie, but she was still stepping backwards. She was shaking her head because she couldn't believe that he had really come back. She had waited for a month believing that he would return, and when he didn't it made her lose hope. And yet…

"Bonnie, wait!" While Bonnie was backing away from Damon, she failed to remember that the creek was still behind her. It would have taken supernatural speed and reflexes to keep Bonnie from plummeting into the water. Fortunately, this maybe-Damon had both. Bonnie was safely pressed against him faster than she could blink, and that familiar glint of amusement flashed through his eyes.

"It really is you," Bonnie said as happy tears raced down her face.

Damon kissed her mouth tenderly. When he finally drew back, they whispered to each other concurrently.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I would love to know your honest opinions.<strong>

**Thanks :)**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters. I only own this story.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Bonnie stood there in Damon's embrace and laid her head against his chest. Being so close to him, being able to touch him, smell him, and know that it wasn't a dream was like being at home. It felt so right. Then a thought occurred to her.

"We have to tell the others." Bonnie looked at Damon. "They still think that you're dead."

"Or," Damon began, flashing that inimitable smile of his, "I can take you away, and show you the world. You'll never have to be bothered with this town, or the trouble that it brings, ever again." Damon looked deep into her eyes. "We can go right now," he said.

Finding the idea so hard to resist, yet trying to stay realistic, Bonnie solemnly shook her head no.

"They're sad too, Damon. Besides, I can't just up and leave. The last thing they need is to lose someone else," she said. Damon stroked Bonnie's curls, softly.

"I knew you would say that. But it was worth a try," he replied. Bonnie smiled.

"C'mon, Damon," she said as she took his hand and began leading Damon out the woods.

As they were walking, Damon came to a sudden halt. Bonnie looked back at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to walk there."

"Damon, I don't have my car." Bonnie turned to face him, directly. "What are you thinking?" she said. She knew Damon well enough to know that he was up to something.

"I don't want to drive there, either." Damon swept Bonnie off her feet and shot into the air like a rocket. Bonnie let out a scream and clamped her eyes shut. "It's about time I taught my baby bird to fly," he said. "Open your eyes."

Hesitantly, Bonnie opened one eye and then she gasped as she opened the other. They were flying over the woods and the view was beautiful. The spring foliage of the treetops shone green and vibrant, and the air rushing against her smelled sweet.

Usually Bonnie would be frightened out of her mind, but being held so tightly by Damon made it so that she could gaze at the view below her without fear. She was comfortable in his arms.

Shortly after Damon took flight, they landed in front of the boarding house and Damon set Bonnie on her feet.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"I suppose," Damon replied nonchalantly. Bonnie giggled as she took him by the hand and led him to the front door. She knocked excitedly.

Stefan opened the door. And then he froze. Shortly after, Elena appeared from behind him.

"Stefan who's at the d–" Elena stood and stared for a moment. "Damon!" she screamed.

Elena rushed past Stefan, who was still frozen, and threw her arms around Damon's neck. He was a little taken aback by the strength of her embrace, and took a step back to brace himself. Bonnie was teary eyed and smiling larger than ever.

"Hello, Princess." Damon put his arms around Elena and gave her a brief hug. She stood back to look at him, tears in her eyes as well.

"How are you here? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you're back. But how?" Elena said, all in one breath.

"You can't do away with me that easily." Damon winked.

When Stefan finally stepped out, Elena stood aside to let him face his brother.

Stefan looked Damon in the eye and offered his hand, which Damon took and gave it a firm shake. Although the gesture was without words, it communicated more meaning than anything they could've said.

"Why don't you… Why don't you come inside?" Stefan said.

Bonnie and Elena made their way through the front door of the boarding house, and the Salvatore brothers followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and tell me what you think (whether good or bad).<strong>

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, there.**

**Here is chapter three, and I really hope you enjoy it. I'm having a harder time with this story than with my other ones (which is kind of weird), but I have the Bamon fans to think about! Therefore, I toughed it out and wrote this chapter. It wasn't so hard after I got started, took a break, then came back to it lol.**

**The song that helped me write the majority of this chapter is called We Don't Eat by an artist named James Vincent McMorrow. I listened to it as I wrote, and I think it helped. It's also the song that I imagined Bonnie listening to as she sat in her room, waiting for Damon. The link to the song is on my profile, and I encourage you to check it out AFTER you read and review of course ;) It's very beautiful. I would put the link here, but this website won't allow me.**

**On to the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters. The only thing that's mine is this plot. I think you knew that already.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

In the boarding house, Elena went into the kitchen so that she could call Meredith and Matt and tell them the news.

As she made the calls, she looked in the other room to see Bonnie and Damon seated side by side. Seeing Bonnie with her head rested on Damon's shoulder stirred up something within Elena, but she firmly pushed it away. They were no longer in high school, and it was time to be an adult and let go.

Despite whatever feelings she had for Damon, Elena had chosen Stefan and she was happy for her choice. She had always imagined Bonnie and Matt together, but she saw now that her petite friend brought out the humanity in Damon – whether she realized it or not. And isn't that what Elena had really wanted? For Damon to be in touch with his humanity the way Stefan was? Elena was grateful to Bonnie for doing this, if even unwittingly.

Bonnie joined Elena in the kitchen. "Hey, is everyone coming?" she asked.

"They're on their way," replied Elena, smiling.

She put her arms around Bonnie for a hug, and Bonnie returned the gesture.

"I'm so happy for you...and Damon," Elena whispered in her ear. This made Bonnie tear up and hug her friend even tighter.

Matt was in his truck, on his way to the auto-parts store, when Elena called him with the news. At first, he was completely amazed at what she told him.

"Damon's back? How? I mean it's a good thing he's back, but how?"

"That's exactly what I said!" was Elena's excited reply.

When Matt hung up the phone, he had to sit there and think for a minute. As amazing as this was, he couldn't help notice the slight sinking of his heart.

_Bonnie_.

He knew that she and Damon had had a budding relationship before Damon was killed, but afterwards Matt realized his own feelings for her. He hoped that, after her grief settled and her pain healed a little, maybe, just maybe, there could be something between the two of them. There could be something special.

Matt thought this over as he turned around and began making his way to the boarding house. Damon was back, and Bonnie was undoubtedly overjoyed. He wasn't jealous of Damon by any means, but he knew the way he felt for his childhood friend - and now it hurt a little.

Not long after, the entire group sat in Stefan's room at the boarding house. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Damon all sat on Stefan's bed. Meanwhile, Meredith was in a chair and Matt was leaning against a wall. The sun shone brilliantly through the windows and illuminated the space.

"Do you have any idea how you came back?" Meredith asked Damon.

"Not really. Just that I had to remember who I was. Two others came to mind as well." Damon didn't have to say it. They all knew that the "two others" were Bonnie and Elena.

"Have you fed, lately?" asked Stefan, concerned for his brother's health and strength after all he'd been through. Stefan also remembered that, if he hadn't already, Damon would most likely drink from Bonnie if she allowed him to.

"I'm fine, for now," Damon replied. "But as much as I enjoyed this little welcome party, I'm afraid I must be going."

"Going?" Bonnie swallowed. She had just gotten Damon back, and now he was going somewhere? Bonnie had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach – one that she had learned not to ignore.

"No worries," Damon put a hand to her cheek as he stood. "Just be sure to keep your window open." Bonnie smiled and put her hand over the one that was holding her face. Although, she couldn't ignore the fact that her feeling was still there even after Damon's gesture of reassurance. She decided not to dwell on it for now, and forced herself to silence her intuition.

After that, Damon made his way out the bedroom door and down the steps.

"Stefan probably reminded him that he was hungry. I bet he's going to go feed. You know Damon…" said Matt. Everyone looked his direction.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've barely said a word since you got here," said Bonnie. Matt looked down.

"Just a little shocked, is all," he replied.

That night, Bonnie sat on her bed breathing in the warm air that blew in through her window. The light breeze accompanied the music that she had on, and the feeling made her happy. Today had been the day that she was waiting for all those times in the forest, believing in the impossible.

She laid back on her pillow, letting the feeling sink in, and closed her eyes. In that moment, she felt something tickling her nose and making it itch. When she reopened her eyes, it was to see a large black feather resting on her chest. Upon examining the feather, Bonnie sat up in her place and peered out the window. She frowned when all she saw was nothing.

"Damon?" she chuckled. "Stop hiding around and get in here." Still no answer. "Huh," Bonnie said to herself.

Bonnie then turned to her right to see a pair of black pools, resting comfortably on her other pillow, staring into her brown ones.

"Gah!" Bonnie exclaimed. Damon laughed at her softly. "It's not funny!" she told him.

"Then why are you laughing?"

Instead of responding with an answer, Bonnie grabbed the pillow behind her and hit Damon with it. She looked at him with crossed arms, no longer giggling.

"I believe 'ouch' is what you're expecting me to say?" Damon asked her.

"Whatever," Bonnie said, her laughter reemerging.

"Whatever? My dear, you owe me an apology."

"An apology? You're the one always sneaking up on me. If anything, I should get an apology." Bonnie rested her head on Damon's chest as she said this. He chuckled darkly.

"I suppose I can't argue on that front," Damon replied.

"I'm waiting…"

"You'll have to wait a little longer. Someone's at the door."

"There's no one at the – " Bonnie's speech was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. She looked into the face of a grinning Damon.

"Wipe that look off your face," Bonnie said as she headed towards the hallway. Damon replied by turning the smile off instantly, something that he was already quite good at. Bonnie laughed as she went down the stairs, and was still smiling when she answered the door.

"Matt? Is everything okay?" Bonnie's smiled melted away. She was surprised to see her friend here at this hour. It was after ten o'clock, and that worried her. Had something happened to Meredith, Elena, or Stefan?

"I know it's late," Matt began. "But I needed to talk to you about something."

"Is there something wrong? Should we go now?" Although Bonnie was in her pajamas, she would've been ready to leave at that moment if there was something wrong with her friends. It wouldn't take much to fill Damon in, either.

It dawned on Matt that he was worrying Bonnie, and he felt stupid for not telling her right off that his visit wasn't something serious in nature. Well it actually was serious, but it didn't have to do with the rest of their group.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," Matt said as Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just – " Before Matt could continue, Bonnie cut him off.

"If no one's in danger, is it okay if we talk tomorrow? I'll call you, or you can come over," she said. Matt was puzzled, but he agreed.

As Matt walked back to his truck, he tried to figure out why Bonnie didn't want to talk to him. It wasn't like her to just rush him away like that. Then he saw why.

When Matt got into the driver's seat, he looked out his windshield to see Damon and Bonnie through her still open window. They were standing this time, wrapped in each other's embrace.

Jaw clenched, Matt whipped out of the driveway and sped all the way home.

Damon lifted his head so he could speak.

"That boy seems to be quite fond of you," he said. Bonnie looked up at him.

"'That boy', I'm surprised you didn't call him 'Mutt', is just my friend. What made you say that?"

"You're forgetting that I can feel people's minds and emotions. The stronger the feeling is the better."

"Oh, well Matt's just a friend," Bonnie replied, yawning simultaneously.

"I already knew you were tired," said Damon.

Bonnie went to her bed and allowed Damon to pull the comforter over her and tuck her in.

"I could have very well done that myself, you know," she said.

"It's my pleasure," Damon whispered to her as Bonnie drifted off almost instantly. Damon closed the window behind him as he left Bonnie sleeping soundly.

By the time Matt pulled into his own driveway and began walking towards his front door, he had calmed down a little bit but was still on edge. No sooner had he gotten his keys from his pocket, Matt felt a tap on his shoulder. He knew who it was before he even turned around.

"What do you want, Damon?" Matt made no attempt to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Well, well. Finally, one person who's not happy to see me," Damon replied. His smooth voice contradicted Matt's rough tone.

"I'm just not in a good mood, alright?"

"Would it have anything to do with a certain curly-haired individual?" Damon raised an eyebrow. He knew that he was making Matt uncomfortable, and enjoyed every moment of it. There was nothing worse than when someone could read your innermost thoughts against your will.

"I never took you for the jealous type," Matt countered.

"Don't be foolish, boy, and consider this a warning for your own sake. Keep your feelings for Bonnie to yourself." And with that, Damon was literally gone within a blink of an eye.

Matt, however, was left standing there with reemerging anger.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed! The story is finally starting to develop. Thank goodness...<strong>

**I tried to write Elena in a positive light because I'm one of the few Bamon fans who actually likes her. I hate the idea of Elena and Damon being together, but I also believe that Elena is a strong character. I could go on and on about why I like Elena - but I won't. To be honest, I actually have respect for all the characters (even though I abuse Matt). Shinichi and Misao creep me out though... I just wanna say, "Really? You guys are twins. Get a grip!" Lol :P**

**Again, the song that I used was We Don't Eat by James Vincent McMorrow and the link to it is on my profile. ****But before you check the song out, take a few seconds to review this chapter :D**

**I'll try my best to make chapter four a little more eventful.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
